Blood Guardian
by ScrapsCats
Summary: Zariel and Nita are put in the Professor's house with the Pevensies, and Zariel struggles to keep the secret of Narnia from her first friends. When they're dragged into Narnia, Zariel has to learn how to live without her old animal friends. And she starts one of the first stages of falling in love: denial. Rated T for slight violence and maybe some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Zariel's POV will be in first person (I, me, we, etc.) and anyone else's will be third person.**

 **Don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**

 **I'll be making this a bit of a mix between the movies and the books.**

* * *

 **Zariel Maylea Astra-13**

 **Manzanita Pallida Haukea-9**

 **Lucy Pevensie-8**

 **Edmund Pevensie-10**

 **Susan Pevensie-12**

 **Peter Pevensie-13**

* * *

 _A flash of pain._

 _Three drops of blood fall onto the fresh snow._

 _Red._

 _Blue._

 _Gold._

 _They mix with the white, twisting and changing until the snow builds up like a shell around nothing. A breath from a single lion begins to melt the snow, the melt flowing down the body of a baby girl._

* * *

 _A small girl, only a few years of age wanders through a meadow of tall grass and wildflowers, her golden hair falling down her back in waves. A majestic lion watches her with eyes full of love and sadness, knowing that he will need to send her away some time, never knowing if she will make it back._

* * *

 _"Why, Aslan?" A girl barely nine years old cries, tears falling out of her big eyes. "I don't want to leave! Why are you sending me away?"_

 _The great lion presses his nose onto the girl's forehead. "I am sorry little one," he says._

 _She wraps her arms around as much of his neck that she can reach. "Will I ever come back?"_

 _"I can not say, little Zariel," he says sadly._

 _"I'm gonna miss you." She sniffs, and wipes off her tears with the sleeve of her dress._

 _Aslan breathes gently on the girl, and she is swept away on the ghost of a breeze._

* * *

I sit up in bed, breathing heavily. I'm covered in a cold sheen of sweat, and I know that I won't be getting back to sleep again. Pushing off the blankets, I stand up and quietly pad over to my dresser. None of the other thirteen year old girls stir when I walk by, so I pull out some of my clothes and walk into the bathroom.

When I enter, I light a candle and peel off my nightdress after splashing my face with cold water. I put on my underclothes, followed by my ratty brown dress that most of us orphaned girls have. When I finish with that, I run a brush through my hair and tie it back with a ribbon the same cornflower blue of my eyes.

I put on my watch and slip my locket around my neck. It's golden, with white moonstones and blood red rubies set in the shape of an 'A' entwined with a 'Z'. The only tie to Narnia that I have left.

I slip the locket under the neckline of my dress and carry the candle out. Today all of us girls at the orphanage will be on a train away from here. Not all of us are going to the same place.

Really, I could care less if I'm separated from the others. They act like they're all bitter towards me for having something of my father's. Or that's what they think.

I've tried to make friends, but they're just mean to me every time I try. So I stick to myself most of the time, not being mean to anyone, but not getting too close.

Aslan taught me to always be kind to everyone, even if they're mean to me. He ingrained compassion into my bones, and brought me up to be able to love as fiercely as him. Years in the orphanage have never stopped me being compassionate or kind, but they have made it harder for anyone to get to my heart.

I prop my elbows on the windowsill and gaze out at the rising sun. The view isn't as good as the one I had back in Narnia at Mirror Lake, where the reflection of the moon would pass over each night through the stars, and the stars would fade one by one as the sun rose, casting a fiery glow on the water, but I still love it.

A loud knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Wake up!" the Matron, Madame Dalby, yells. "You leave in half an hour!"

I scramble to pack my few things and light the candles in the room. The other girls change into their clothes, and I put on my shoes and jacket. We head out of the room and into the meal room. The other girls are scattered throughout the room at the tables.

When I see one little girl huddling in the corner and crying silently, I walk over and sit down next to her. Her eyes are pale gray, with pale blonde hair that tumbles down her back in ringlets frames a heart-shaped face. I pull her into my lap and hug her shoulders, letting her cry into my shoulders. Eventually, she looks up into my face.

"I'm Zariel," I say gently. "What's your name?"

"Manzanita," she says. "You have a pretty name."

I smile and tap Manzanita's nose gently. "So do you, but it's quite a mouthful for a little one like you, don't you think? Do you have a nickname?" When she shakes her head, I chew on my lip for a few seconds before saying, "How about I call you Nita?"

"Then I get to call you Zari," she says, and I laugh.

"Alright, Nita," I say and brush the tears off her cheeks with my thumb. "Why were you crying?" She buries her face in her hands.

"I don't wanna go," she says, her voice muffled by her hands. My heart aches as I hug Nita closer to me.

"What do you say to asking Madame Dalby to stay together?" I ask softly, not wanting to get separated.

She looks up, her eyes bright with hope. "We can?" she asks, and I nod. She smiles and hops off my lap, tugging me along.

When we approach Madame Dalby, she looks up sharply, but her eyes soften a little when she sees Nita's hopeful face and my amused one.

"Can I help you with something, Miss Astra?" she asks.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would mind arranging for Nita and I to stay together when we leave-if it's not too much of a problem."

Madame Dalby nods slowly. "I can't make any promises, but I'll do what I can."

Nita beams up at her and pulls me over to where there are bowls of porridge for breakfast. We each take one and walk back over to the table, where we eat the small amount of food.

After breakfast, Madame Dalby leads us outside and down the short walk to the train station. Nita and I take the back, making sure that nobody falls behind. When we reach the station, Madame Dalby walks off toward some of the people giving out the assigned passes. When she comes back, she hands the passes to everyone but me. When I look at her, confused, a frown crosses her face.

"The Gibbons aren't able to take you," she tells me. "They're calling around to try to find someone who can take you in."

I nod and bite my lip as I turn around to help clip Nita's pass onto her shirt. It reads;

Haukea, Manzanita P.

Professor Digory Kirke.

I hear a shout, and Madame Dalby hurries back over to the booth. The man hands her a pass, and when she walks back over, she hands me a pass. When I look at the pass, I smile.

Astra, Zariel V.

Professor Digory Kirke.

When we board the train, I take Nita's hand and guide her into a compartment. I lift our small suitcases into the overhead compartment and sit down next to Nita. She pulls a small stuffed polar bear out of the bag on her back, hugging it to her.

A few minutes later, four other kids open the door. The tallest, a blonde boy with gray-blue eyes, asks, "Do you mind if we...?" he gestures at the seats, and I smile at him.

"Go ahead," I say, and the four file in. Two boys, two girls, and probably siblings, I think. I hold out my hand. "I'm Zariel, and this is Nita."

He shakes my hand. "Peter. This is Susan-" he gestures to the older girl- "Edmund-" he nods to his brother- "And Lucy." Lucy is the youngest, and the occasional tear falls down her face.

Apparently Nita notices too, because she holds out her stuffed animal out to her. Lucy gives her a small smile and hugs it.

"Where are you headed?" I ask Susan.

She looks down at her pass. "Professor Digory Kirke," she says, and I grin.

"Us too," I say, and Susan smiles at me.

Most of the trip is spent in companionable silence until we get off. We look around.

"Wonderful," I say after a minute of silence. "We get to live in the middle of nowhere."

Edmund coughs to cover up a snort, and Susan frowns at the road.

"They knew we're coming," she says, and a faint noise registers in my sensitive ears.

"What's that?" I ask, and look around. A few minutes later, a carriage pulls up in front of us.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asks.

The woman looks down a beak of a nose at us and replies, "I'm afraid so. Is that it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

I see Nita bristle at her tone. "We haven't got anything else, Mrs. Macready," she says sourly.

"It's just us," Peter says quickly.

She sniffs in disdain. "Small favours," she says contemptuously.

Even I can't fully hold back a growl. The ride to the Professor's house is spent with Nita scowling at Mrs. Macready, and the rest of us watching the scenery.

* * *

In the morning, Nita's dozing on my shoulder as the Pevensies play a game.

"Gastrovascular," Susan says. "Come on Peter, gastrovascular."

"Is it… Latin?" he guesses.

"Yes…"

Edmund sits up and rudely interrupts, "Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?"

I frown. Even if he doesn't like the game, that doesn't mean he has to be rude about it.

"We could play hide-and-seek?" Lucy suggests hopefully.

"But we're already having so much fun!" Peter exclaims sarcastically.

"Please, please, please?" the youngest Pevensie begs, giving Peter a doe-eyed look.

He sighs. "One… Two… Three… Four…"

Lucy jumps to her feet, and I transfer Nita's head from my shoulder to the back of the couch before running out behind Lucy, Susan, and Edmund. Both Susan and I duck into a broom closet and share a smile.

"Ninety-eight… Ninety-nine… One hundred! Ready or not here I come!"

Only moments later, we hear Lucy call, "I'm back, I'm back! I'm alright!"

Susan and I look oddly at each other and walk out and follow the sound of voices.

"...The point!" Edmund is saying to Lucy. "That's why he was seeking you!"

"Does this mean we win?" Susan asks.

Lucy looks at all of us disbelievingly. "But I was gone for hours and hours!"

We all look oddly at her. I'm the one who speaks up.

"Lucy, the game only started a few minutes ago. You've only been hiding for a minute or two."

"But there was a forest in the wardrobe!" she tells us. "And I met a faun named Mr. Tumnus!"

"Don't be silly Lu," Susan says.

"She's not being silly at all," Peter says. "she's just making up a story for fun, aren't you Lu? And why shouldn't she?"

"No, Peter, I'm not," she says. "It's-It's a magic wardrobe. There's a wood inside it, and it's snowing, and there's a Faun and a Witch, and it's called Narnia; come and see."

My heart almost stops. Narnia? Could a way back to Narnia and Aslan really be this close?

Susan opens the wardrobe and raps on the back of the wardrobe.

"See here, Lu? The only wood is the back of the wardrobe."

Lucy gets red in the face and bursts into tears, running out of the room, her siblings running out after her.

I move toward the wardrobe and touch the surface of it. Golden light seems to spread throughout my body, and a breeze brushes past me, smelling of pure Narnia. A smile spreads across my lips, and I follow the others out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad so many people read the story already: I'll admit that I didn't think** ** _anyone_** **would look at it.**

 **NarnianFairy: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like this! And since you like their names: Zariel means 'Lion princess', Maylea means 'wild flower', and Astra means 'star'. Manzanita is a kind of evergreen, Pallida means 'pale', and Haukea means 'white snow'. Cookie for reviewing! (::)**

* * *

As Peter lays in his bed, he looks over at Zariel, thinking. When Lucy had told them about her make-believe world, she hadn't accused Lucy of lying, like she really believes in it. He props himself up on one elbow and watches the gold-haired girl as she sleeps.

Her hair is fanned out around her head, giving her the illusion of a halo in the white light. Her small lips are curved up in a half smile, and her long, graceful body is completely under the covers. Suddenly she stirs, and her cornflower blue eyes opening blearily.

When she catches sight of Peter, she grins, her eyes dancing with fun and amusement.

"Watching me sleep, Mr. Pevensie?" she asks in a teasing tone. Peter blushes scarlet.

"I- Well- you-" he stumbles over his words and she presses a finger to her lips, jerking her head over to where Lucy is sleeping. She pushes off the blankets and puts her bare feet on the floor, and beckons for him to follow him.

Peter obeys and follows Zariel through a maze of hallways and staircases. Finally, she stops at the top of a spiral staircase. She pushes open a door and steps out. When Peter follows, he looks around. They're on a raised portion of the roof, with cold air blowing around them. Peter shivers.

"Cold?" Zariel asks from somewhere behind him. He jumps, startled, and she grabs his wrist, pulling him away from the edge. "Cold?" she repeats, and Peter rubs his arms, nodding.

"Aren't you?" he asks, and she smiles at him.

"No. I don't get cold very easily." She pulls him to a pile of blankets and pillows. "Sit down," she says, and Peter does, very aware of her hand still on his wrist.

"Thanks," he says, trying to ignore the cold. A weight is draped across his shoulders, and Zariel sits, pulling the blanket more firmly around Peter. She settles down, tucking her knees under her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks, and Peter nods.

"What about you?" he asks. Her lips twist in a sad smile.

"I was dreaming. My… Dad, and before I went to the orphanage. They aren't nightmares, but I don't enjoy them, either. They remind me what I lost. I don't even know where he is, because I don't think he's dead."

Peter looks at her, shocked. "Do you mean your own father got rid of you?"

She shakes her head furiously. Peter finds himself watching the graceful curve of her neck, and looks away, blushing. Zariel doesn't seem to notice, because she says, "He didn't get rid of me. He loves me, I'm sure of it." Peter looks back to find her blue eyes watching him.

"It was more like he couldn't keep me. I just have to hope that I might see him again someday. I have to believe in miracles. If not for me, then at least for others. Hope is all I had at the orphanage." She pauses, then corrects herself. "Well, hope and this." She pulls a necklace off and shows Peter the charm at the bottom.

An 'A' made of red stones-rubies?-and a 'Z' made of white stones are twined together set in gilded gold. He reaches out to touch it, then pauses, looking at Zariel for permission, to which she nods. He takes the locket and runs his thumbs over the stones before letting it drop.

"It used to be my dad's," Zariel tells him quietly. "It's all I have left of him."

"What about your mum?" Peter asks before he can stop himself. Zariel looks at him, seeming startled at the question before shrugging.

"Never knew her," she tells him as she slips the locket back on and under the neck of her new, lavender nightdress.

"But haven't you ever wondered?" Peter presses.

"Not really," she says, and reclines on a pillow. "Dad was all I needed."

She looks up at the stars, and this time Peter has to force himself not to watch as the stars twinkle in her eyes, giving Peter the illusion of a day with all the stars out.

"Back where I lived with my dad, I always loved watching the stars. We had the most amazing sunrises, too," Zariel tells Peter, still staring up into the sky. "We had different constellations, though. The first thing I did when I got to the orphanage was learn as many constellations and stars as possible." She smiles, and glances over to Peter. "Do you know any?"

Peter shakes his head, and finds himself asking, "Can you show me?"

"Sure," she says, and points out something in the sky. "That's Sirius, the Dog star."

Peter squints up at the sky. "Which one?"

She laughs, and moves behind Peter, sending shivers down his back, then wraps her callused hands around his, bringing it up until his finger is pointing at a bright star. "Sirius, the Dog star, is the brightest star in the sky. Then over here is the Leo, or the lion constellation. Leo Minor, or the lesser lion, is just there…"

* * *

I'm wandering around the mansion with Nita as the Pevensies play cricket outside. Suddenly there is a loud crash, and I stuff my camera into my leather satchel before we run up to investigate. The Pevensies are there by the time we get there. A suit of armor is laying on the ground, and the window is shattered.

They try to explain what happened, but they are interrupted by Macready yelling, "What was that?"

We all exchange panicked looks and run. No matter where we go, It seems like she's there. Eventually, we end up in the room with the wardrobe. Edmund opens the wardrobe.

"In here!"

"You have got the be joking," Peter says, but all six of us go in.

The air is quickly filled with whispered complaints.

"That was my foot!"

"Quit shoving!"

"Hush, or Macready will get us!"

"Who just poked me?"

I'm suddenly pushed back, and I land on something very cold and wet. I yelp loudly and jump up. The others fall out, and they look around.

"Impossible!" Susan gasps.

"Don't worry," Lucy says impishly. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"I don't suppose 'sorry' would cover it?" Peter says sheepishly.

"No, it wouldn't," she says, and discreetly makes a snowball. "But this might!"

She nails him in his face, and soon there is a full blown snowball fight between Susan, Lucy, Nita, and Peter. I look around at the forest, which should be glowing with pure Narnian magic at all times, flowing like molten lava through the veins of animals. But to my sight, the magic is weak and cold, like it is frozen. I wander through the trees, feeling lost.

"What happened here?" I murmur, laying a hand on a pine tree, which rustles a little, and then stops moving.

I hear my name being called, and I walk back over to the others, feeling completely horrified and lost. The locket warms against my skin, and I see golden light visible only to my eyes pulse out, spreading throughout the area and strengthening the magic. Now the trees rustle as I walk past, and the magic seeps into the air, warming it ever so slightly.

When I reach the clearing where everyone else is, Peter tells me, "Lu wants us to meet Mr. Tumnus."

I smile at Lucy and we set off. Lucy leads us to the house happily, but is brought up short by the sight of the door hanging half off its hinges. My heart squeezes, and I run into the house, recognizing one of my old favorite places easily.

The whole place is ransacked. I feel sick, and I find a piece of paper on the table. The others come in, and I feel a tear fall out of my eye. Looking up from the paper, I say, "This was on the table. 'The former occupant of this premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of high treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also for comforting said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police.

"Long live the queen." I see a picture on the ground and bend to pick it up. It is a picture of one of my dearest and most loyal friends, Menior. I put the picture in my pocket, feeling numb.

The Pevensies talk, but I don't pay attention until someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I jump, and see that it's Peter, looking confused.

"Zariel?" he asks. "Are you okay?"

I shrug, and then hear a "Psst!"

"Did that bird just 'psst'?" Susan asks.

I lead the way out, fighting tears. The only thing around the clearing is a bright red robin perching on a limb of a large, snow-covered tree. The bird flutters down to land on my shoulder and gently nips my ear before flying to a tree farther into the woods.

"I do believe it wants us to follow it," Lucy says.

"He," I correct. "Is that right, Mr. Robin?" I ask, and he nods his head. I look back at the others, and say, "Come on!"

"You want us to follow a bird?" Susan asks sceptically. I grin at her, trying to hide my sadness.

"Well, the worst thing that can happen is that it doesn't, and we get lost and die of hunger, and the best is that it leads us to help! Anyways," I raise an eyebrow. "What else can we do?"

"We could go home?" Susan suggests.

I look blankly at her. "Why in the name of the Lion would we do that?"

If she answers, I don't hear, because I'm already running to catch up with the robin.

Robin leads us a good thirty minutes into the woods before landing on my shoulder again.

"Is this where you wanted to take us, Mr. Robin?" I ask politely, and again he bobs his head yes before flying away.

I hear a scuttling noise, and I peer into the brush until a furry, whiskered face appears from behind a tree.

"It's a beaver," Lucy says.

Peter holds out his hand and clicks his tongue. "Here boy… come here…"

I have to bite my lip- hard- to stop from giggling.

The Beaver sits up. It stares at Peter's hand, obviously unimpressed. "Well I'm not gonna smell it if that's what you want!"

At the look on his face, the rest of my control dissolves, and I cover my mouth with both hands to try to hide my helpless giggles. When I get back some of my restraint, I straighten, refusing to let my mouth twitch into a grin as it is fighting to do.

"Hello, Mr. Beaver," I greet, forcing down my giggles. "I apologize for my friends. They haven't been here very long. This is Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund Pevensie, and this is Manzanita Haukea. I am Zariel Astra." I hold out my hand, and he takes it before turning to Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie?" he asks.

"Yes?" Mr. Beaver hands her a handkerchief with the letters LP embroidered on it.

"This is the one I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus," Mr. Beaver agrees. "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asks.

"Further in," is the only answer. Mr. Beaver scuttles off, and I make to follow him.

"Zariel," Peter says, grabbing my arm.

"Yes?" I say impatiently, pulling free.

"How do you know-why are you not surprised?"

"Later," I promise. "Further in."

I follow Mr. Beaver, and when we realize that we're alone, we go back.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver asks.

"Yes," Peter answers. "We were just talking."

"This may not be the best place for that," Mr. Beaver says. "Much better to wait until you're in safer quarters."

We set off, and I hear the others following us from a distance, letting me pester Mr. Beaver with questions about Narnia. What I gather is that the White Witch has put Narnia under a spell of eternal winter, and has been ruling Narnia for a century.

When we reach Mr. Beaver's dam, the others catch up with us.

"Home sweet home," Mr. Beaver announces proudly.

"Oh, what a beautiful dam," Lucy says.

"It's not finished yet," he admits.

A female voice carries out from the dam. "Is that you Beaver? If I find out you've been out with Badger, I'll… oh, they aren't badgers. I never thought I'd see the day." Turning to Mr. Beaver, she scolds; "You couldn't have given me ten minute's warning… Look at my fur!"

"If I thought it would help, I would have given you a week!" Mr. Beaver says.

"You look wonderful, Mrs. Beaver," I soothe, smiling in amusement.

"You must be cold and hungry," she says. "Let's get you inside for some food and civilized company." I smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beaver," I say, and follow her into the dam.

"Fish and chips, dear?" she asks, and I decline, thanking her.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'll go catch my meal now." The Beavers allow me to, even though I leave them looking very confused.

I walk down to the stream and crack open the thin layer of ice, waiting by the side. A silvery blur streaks through, and my hand darts down to catch it. After making sure it is not a talking fish, I snap its neck and bring it inside.

"There's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver is saying. "Aslan is on the move."

They look up when I enter, and I use a pocket knife to skin the fish.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asks, and I tear a bite out of the raw fish.

Lucy and Nita watch me eat, looking both fascinated and a bit disturbed. I shrug and continue eating.

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver repeats, laughing. "You silly little blighter… You really don't know?"

I swallow the bite of fish I'm chewing and say, "They haven't been here for very long."

"He's only the King of the whole woods, the true king of Narnia… And he's waiting for you."

"Waiting for us?" Lucy asks.

"You've got to be joking! Look, Aslan's return, Mr. Tumnus' arrest, the Secret Police! They're all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan exclaims.

"Not blaming you, dear," Mrs. Beaver says. "Thanking you."

"Let me get this straight," Nita says, speaking for the first time. "A witch made eternal winter, a faun is arrested by the witch because he helped Lucy, this Aslan has and army, and six kids who aren't even fourteen are supposed to lead the army and defeat the maniac witch who wants us all dead- all before going home?"

"That really does make it sound hard," I say.

"There's a prophecy," Mr. Beaver explains.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

"Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,

"The evil times will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan says.

"Yes, but you're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver says.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Mrs. Beaver explains.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asks.

"Well you'd better be! Aslan's already fitted out your army!"

"What about us?" Nita asks. "Zariel and I are human too."

I shift uncomfortably as the Beavers whisper to each other.

"Well…" I say uncertainly, "I'm not exactly… really… human."

They stare at me. "What?" Peter asks.

I look at the Beavers. " 'Blood of red, gold, and blue,

"Made of compassion, good and true,

"Mixed with the cold of snow,

"And leave as things cease to grow,

"And guard the thrones from near and far,

"The everlasting Guard from stars afar,'" I quote.

"I haven't heard that one in a while," Mr. Beaver says, surprised. "So you're finally back."

"Yes. And I don't think Nita's fully human either." I shake my head as she starts to protest. "One of your parents was at least a descendant of a jinn."

"A what?" she asks.

"A… magic user, I suppose. They were supposedly creatures with great beauty who lived in another world."

"Well that solves that," Mr. Beaver says.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter says. "We're not heroes. I think it's time we should be going."

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cries.

"Sorry Lucy, it's out of our hands," Peter says.

I stare at them. They're leaving?

"What?" I demand. "Why are you leaving?" Peter gives me a sad look and turns around to look for Edmund.

"Ed, time to go- Ed? Ed? I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver says. "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

The horrible realization hits me, and I can see the others come to the same conclusion. We run out, but he walks into the gate of the icy castle as we reach the top of the hill.

"Edmund!" Peter shouts, and I clap a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver says, and I grab Peter's arm to stop him from running.

"Get off me!" he yells. "We can't just let him go!"

"Don't ya get it?" Mr. Beaver demands. "He's the bait! She wants all of you there! To kill ya!" I drag Peter back into the woods, speaking quickly.

"Peter, we will get Edmund back, but we need Aslan's help. Only he can help Edmund now unless you all want to be killed!" The others follow me, and I continue pulling Peter along until we reach the dam.

A howl splits the air, and Mrs. Beaver starts packing. Susan and I hurry to help, and Mr. Beaver shouts, "Hurry, mum! They're after us!"

We finish packing, and Mr. Beaver leads us into a tunnel. He brings us to a dead end, and he scrambles out through a hole. I follow, then look around in horror. We are in a courtyard of stone animals. Mr. Beaver goes up to a stone badger and cries, "He was my best mate!"

Something catches my eye, and I run over to a stone leopard. I fall to my knees next to her and tears slide down my cheeks.

"Aislin," I whisper, and touch the great cat's neck. My companion. Guard. Friend. Companion. Pet. "I'm so sorry Aislin."

Someone pulls me to my feet, and I follow Peter's blonde head numbly. We climb a tree, and a pack of wolves run to the base of the tree, where a red fox is standing.

"Greetings, gents," he says to the lead wolf. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" he snarls. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

The fox laughs. "Humans? In Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

One of the wolves jumps on the fox and grabs him harshly in his jaws, making him whimper. Just as I'm about to cry out, a warm hand covers my mouth. I look into the blue eyes of Peter and clamp my hands onto my branch to keep from leaping down to help. Apparently, I'm not the only one to want to call out. Susan is covering Lucy's mouth, Mrs. Beaver is holding onto her husband, and Nita's hand is clamped over her mouth, her eyes big and her skin even paler than usual.

"Your reward is your life," the wolf growls. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?"

The fox hangs his head as if defeated. He points his nose north.

"North," he says. "They ran north."

The wolves run off that way, and I scramble down the tree as fast as I can. I run over to the fox and gently inspect his wounds.

We start a fire, and Mrs. Beaver tries to stitch up the fox's injury.

"They were helping Tumnus," the fox is saying about a group of Narnians. The Witch made it there before I did. Oh! Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Lucy asks, concern lacing her voice.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite," he jokes weakly. "Ow!"

"Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver scolds. "Honestly, you're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver confides to us quietly.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Nita asks, tilting her head adorably and donning a crestfallen look.

"It has been a pleasure, My Lady, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops," the fox says proudly.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asks.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver says at the same time.

"Like… anything we've ever heard," the fox says, completely in awe. I squirm uncomfortably, knowing that they're talking about my sort-of father. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch," he promises.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch," Susan protests.

"But surely, King Peter- the prophecy!" the fox says.

"We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver agrees, looking between the four full humans.

"We just want our brother back," Peter says miserably.

* * *

 **Hope you like it. I'll try to update again soon, and I might just be more compelled to do it sooner if you do a little something I call reviewing!**

 **Later, my little Midgetlings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, my thanks to NarnianFairy. You're the only reviewer :(. It makes me sad. But here's the next chapter, and I hope you like this!**

* * *

Peter's POV

Peter wakes up in the night, and walks to the fire, so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he almost doesn't see Zariel as she stares into the fire silently.

He stumbles over her, making her look up and help him get his balance back. Sitting down next to her, he reaches up to touch the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What is it?" he finds himself asking her. Her eyes are puffy and bloodshot from crying.

"Aislin." Her voice is so quiet that Peter almost thinks he imagines it.

"Who?"

"Aislin." Her voice is a little louder. "She was a leopard I knew when I was little. When I was six, I found her in the forest. She was alone and mewing…

Flashback (told from Zariel's POV)

 _I was taking a walk through the forest one day when I heard a meowing noise. I went over and found a little leopard cub. She had no mother with her, so I went over to her and picked her up._

 _"Where is your mother, little one?" I asked._

 _"Dead," she told me. "A pricker bush killed her and papa."_

 _She didn't have any siblings, she said. She was all alone. I took her back to the valley I shared with Aslan, and I took care of her._

"I raised her for a little more than a year," she tells Peter, her eyes distant. "After that, she became my guard, companion, and friend. She had beautiful tawny fur, and her eyes were bright blue like mine.

"When we went to the stone courtyard, I recognised her as one of the statues." Here, she closes her eyes and a tear slips out. "She has a scar on her muzzle from protecting me from a Dumb bear."

She briefly presses the heels of her hands into her eyes, and then looks up at Peter.

"What's up with you?" she asks softly.

"Everyone is expecting us to lead an army," he says. "I'm not a soldier. We just want our brother back."

Peter looks down, expecting disbelief. Instead, her two graceful hands take one of his. He looks up into Zariel's red eyes, seeing them full of conviction.

"When the time comes, you'll make the right choice," she says confidently. "Whatever it is, even if you don't know it now. I know you will."

She lets go of Peter's hand and nods to his sleeping place. "You should get some sleep."

"So should you," he says, yawing.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm keeping vigil for Aislin. It's the tradition of her people. But goodnight, Peter."

* * *

In the morning, I stand up and stretch my stiff muscles before we continue our journey.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver shouts.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," Peter groans, "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fuzzy hat."

I snicker and imagine him wearing a beaver hat. The image is so ridiculous that I almost laugh, but am interrupted by the faint sound of carriage bells. I quickly spin around and scan the woods for the source and Mr. Beaver yells, "Quick! It's her!" We duck behind a rise in the ground.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy says after a few minutes.

"I'll go and have a look," Peter says, and begins to stand, but I grab his shoulder and keep him down.

"No," I say. "You're nothing to Narnia dead."

"I'll go," Mr. Beaver says.

"Neither are you, dear," Mrs. Beaver says.

"Thanks sweetheart," he says, and scurries up.

After a minute, he gets back and says, "I hope you've all been good, 'cause someone's here to see you!"

We follow him to a small clearing and find Father Christmas standing there, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Lucy says, then whispers, "I told you he's real," to Susan.

"It certainly is, Lucy, thanks to you."

"I thought there wasn't any Christmas in Narnia," Susan says.

"Not for a hundred years," Father Christmas says. "But the Witch's power is crumbling." He throws a bag on the ground.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaims.

"For you, Mrs. Beaver," he says, "there is a new and better sewing machine. I will drop it in your house when I pass.

"For you, Mr. Beaver, when you get home, you will find your dam finished and mended, and all the leaks stopped.

"Peter, Adam's son," Father Christmas says.

"Here, sir."

"These are your presents," he says. "And these are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be near at hand." He gives Peter a sword and a shield, and turns to Susan.

"Susan, Eve's daughter," he says. "These are for you." He hands Susan a bow and a quiver full of arrows, as well as a small ivory horn. "Put your trust in the bow, and it will not easily miss. When you blow that horn, help of some kind will find you.

"Lucy, Eve's daughter," he continues. He gives Lucy a small diamond bottle and a dagger. "In this cordial, there is the juice of the fire-flower that grow in the mountains of the sun. If you or any of your friends is injured, a single drop will cure them. And this dagger is only to defend yourself in great need."

"I think I could be brave enough…" Lucy says.

"I'm sure you could," Father Christmas says. "But battles are ugly affairs. Manzanita, Jinn of Lilith," Nita steps up, and he gives her a long black wand with a golden handle and a leather bound book. "This wand will help you center your magical core. The book will teach you how to use your magic. And you get one more present," he kneels down and whispers something in her ear, making surprise, distaste, horror, nervousness, and a bunch of other emotions cross her face.

Last, he looks at me. "Zariel, Blood-born Pride-sister." He holds out a bag. "Aslan asked me to give this to you. It's bigger than it looks." Next, he gives me a leather bound book and an engraved ebony box. "This never runs out of room."

I beam up at him. "Thank you, sir," I say, and he climbs back into his sleigh. "Merry Christmas!"

I put the box and the book into my satchel, put on the gloves, and open the bag. On the outside, it can fit into the palm of my hand, but there are hundreds of my old things in it. I kneel on the ground and pull out the weapons.

A dagger is strapped to each forearm, two swords make an X on my back, a leather belt with knives and a quiver is put on my waist, and an unstrung longbow is in the quiver. I pull out leather boots that grow as I do and a golden cloak, and put them on.

When I walk, only a faint rustle of my cloak gives me away, and I put the bag into my satchel.

"We need to go now," Peter says. "Did you hear what he said? Winter is almost over."

My eyes widen. "That means no more ice."

* * *

We start running to the river, but by the time we get there, pieces of ice are already drifting away. When Peter steps on, the ice begins to crack, and he backs up into me. I help him get his balance again, and he moves away, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks. I shrug mentally.

"Maybe I should go first," I say, and walk closer to the frozen waterfall before stepping out onto the ice lightly. I wave them over, and carefully lead them across the frozen river.

We are only halfway across before the wolves catch up. They block the sides of the river off, and one of the wolves jumps on Mr. Beaver. Peter draws his sword.

"Put that down, boy," the lead wolf snarls. "Someone might get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver shouts. "Slit his throat!"

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you," the wolf says.

"Don't Peter!" I say. "He's lying! They'll kill us all if you let them live!"

Stop Peter!" Susan shouts, glaring at me. "Maybe we should listen to him!"

Peter's sword starts to drop as the wolf snarls, "Smart girl."

"Peter! Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver shouts.

"Just because a man in a red suit gives you a sword doesn't mean you're a hero!" Susan says angrily. "So just drop it!"

"What's it going to be Son of Adam?" the wolf taunts. "We're not going to wait forever, and neither will the river!"

"PETER!" Lucy shouts. I look back to see the ice under her feet begin to crack.

"Hang on to me!" He calls in response. We all try to grab some part of him as he stabs the ice with his sword, severing the ice.

We hang on the best we can, but I see Lucy's hold slip and her body float away. I bring my feet up on the iceberg and push off as hard as I can, swimming to where I can see Lucy's head bobbing.

"Lucy!" I scream, and she grabs my wrist. I close my eyes for a moment and focus, then feel my body start to change. When the change is finished, I gently use my feline teeth to haul Lucy's shivering body onto my now golden back. I use my tail to secure her and start paddling over to the shore. When we get there, I change back and lay Lucy down on the shore.

A warm feeling spreads throughout my body, and I hear Aslan's voice in my head. Well done, my kitten. Stay strong. I take off my cloak and wrap it round Lucy like a blanket as she wakes up.

"Zariel?" she asks.

"Come on, Luce," I say and help her up, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "The others will be worried sick about you."

We walk over to where we can hear the others calling out our names. They're standing in a clearing, and Peter is holding Lucy's coat.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" she asks, pulling my cloak tighter around her.

They all turn to look at us, and Mr. Beaver says, "Don't you worry dear. Your brother's got you well looked out for."

The Pevensie siblings run up to hug Lucy, laughing, as Nita comes up to me. She hugs me tightly and buries her head in my shoulder. I stroke her hair gently.

"I'm okay, Nita. You're not going to get rid of me that easily," I joke, and she laughs weakly, pulling away. The beavers waddle up to me and I smile at them. "Hey."

"You gave us quite a scare, dear," Mrs. Beaver says, her whiskers twitching. "I'm glad to see you safe." I make a face.

"Safe but wet," I say. "I hate the water. I wouldn't be sorry if I never got wet again."

Susan walks over to me after she disentangles herself from Lucy and Peter. She hugs me, making my eyes widen slightly and my eyebrows to twitch. "Thank you for saving Lucy," she says. "If she died…"

I recover from my shock and hug her back. "I would have done it for any of you," I answer. "Life would be so boring without you."

Susan pulls away and Mrs. Beaver points out to where snow is melting, revealing a patch of grass. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore, dears."

I kneel down next to the patch, and when I touch a budding flower, it blossoms into a brilliant purple lily. Next to it sprouts up a small white rose, a soft pink carnation, and a bright blue iris. I use one of my knives to gently pluck them and take the thorns off the rose.

Walking back over to Susan, I walk behind her and twist her hair up in a glossy knot, then put the purple lily in the center. Next, I tuck the white rose into Nita's braid, and the carnation behind Lucy's ear. Susan walks over to me and plucks the iris from my hand before I can put it in my braid. She smiles at me and puts it at the top of my braid for me. I smile my thanks, and we follow the Beavers to Aslan's camp.

Just before we reach the camp, I slow down to walk next to Lucy. "Are you feeling better, Luce?" I ask.

She nods brightly at me. "The cloak is so cozy!"

I laugh lightly. "How about I get you your own sometime? But I need it right now." She gives it back to me, and I put it back on, smiling. The nymphs made it for me out of the finest strands of thread, and it is made to dispel all water and dirt that might get on it, and it doesn't rip or tear.

I hurry to walk next to Peter, at the front of the line. We emerge from the trees and find ourselves near a camp. As I walk, grass springs up around me and flowers grow and bloom. Animals line the way to the largest tent, and we stop when a centaur approaches us.

* * *

Peter's POV

Peter falls behind Zariel slightly, marveling at how the plants seem to sprout as she passes, turning their faces to her as if she is the sun. The air seems to grow warmer and clearer, but she seems not to notice. Her cloak floats out behind her, and she seems more… vibrant than she did in the other world. Her gold hair grows more rich, her pale skin becomes more vivid, and her eyes are more animated.

The creatures at the camp are lined up, making a path to a very official-looking tent. A centaur walks up to the small group.

Peter points his sword into the air and says, "We have come to see Aslan."

The tent flaps rustle in the wind, and a great golden lion comes out. Looking around, Peter realizes that everyone else is kneeling, including Zariel. He belatedly kneels, and Aslan says, "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Manzanita. And welcome to you, Beavers, and you have my thanks." He looks at Zariel. "And welcome back, my little one."

* * *

I look up at his warm golden eyes, mentally asking, _Can I hug you?_ He chuckles.

"You may, Zariel," Aslan replies, and I surge up to my feet and tackle him in a hug. We fall to the ground, and he licks my forehead, purring. I stand up, beaming, and Aslan rights himself. His eyes leave me, and he asks, "But where is the fourth?"

Peter shifts and looks up at Aslan. "That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."

"We ran into a little trouble along the way," Susan says.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter finishes.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asks, looking at me when the Pevensies and Nita look down guiltily.

"He… He betrayed us Aslan," I say quietly, but in the silence, everyone hears it.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur yells.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan says. "I'm sure there is an explanation."

Peter looks up. "It's my fault, really," he says. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were," Susan admits.

"He's our brother, sir," Lucy says sadly.

"And our friend," Nita adds.

I move over between her and Nita, wrapping an arm around each of them. "I know, dear ones," Aslan says. "And that makes the betrayal all the worse."

"Aslan?" I ask, and he looks at me. "I think we will all feel better in fresh clothes, with full bellies."

He smiles at me. "Of course, little one. Yuma will lead you girls to your tent. I wish to speak to Peter for a moment."

A familiar nymph appears in front of us, and I grin. "Long time, no see, Yuma," I say to my first nursemaid.

She smiles. "I missed you, Zariel. Come, the tent is this way."

She leads us to a large tent with four beds, wooden chests, and carpets covering the floor. "Your clothes are in the chest," Yuma tells us, and I walk over to the biggest one, which has a seal of a lioness rearing.

The dresses are plain and simple, and I choose a sky blue dress made of cotton. I take off the ratty brown dress and the weapons belt, and pull on the comfortable blue dress on instead. The bottom of the dress is at the middle of my thighs. The skirt is made to give me full movement, and it isn't too clingy. The neck is modest, and the sleeves only reach my elbows to avoid getting in the way. I strap on the weapons belt again and sling the satchel over my shoulder again.

Yuma helps the others into their dresses, and we all head out together.

"You look like mum," Lucy says to Susan.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," Susan replies.

"We should bring some back for her!" Lucy exclaims. "A whole trunkful!" Susan, Lucy, and Nita wade barefoot into the water as I sit down to watch, pulling out the box and the book I got from Father Christmas.

"If we ever get home," Susan is saying. When Lucy's face falls, she sighs. "I'm sorry I'm like that," she comments mournfully. "We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

Lucy nods. "Until you got boring," she says, giggling, and Susan splashes her with water. Soon, it escalates into a water fight, and I open the box. It is filled with pencils, pens, and charcoal. The book is blank, but I can't find the end of it.

"It really doesn't run out of space," I murmur, and put both things back into my satchel as the girls come out, sopping wet. Susan pulls down a towel and screams. I jump up and grab a knife in each hand, spinning around.

"Please don't run," one of the wolves says. "We're tired."

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly," another wolf says.

I jump in front of the girls and yell, "Climb the tree!"

They obey, and I shift into a fighting stance at the base of the tree, knowing that I don't stand a chance against all the wolves but determined to try. Susan blows on a horn, and the wolves start circling me. The biggest wolf steps up and growls at me.

Peter's POV

Susan's horn is blown, and Peter jumps up from where he is sitting in his new Narnian clothes. He sprints out to where the horn came from and sees Zariel standing at the base of a tree, facing three wolves. Susan, Lucy and Nita are sitting in the branches of the tree, relieving Peter of some of his worry. He runs over to Zariel and brandishes his sword.

"Come on, boy," the lead wolf taunts. "We've been here before. We both know you haven't got it in you."

Suddenly, a small group of soldiers follow Aslan over the ridge, and he traps one of the wolves under his paw. A flash of silver whizzes through the air, and a knife buries itself in the heart of one of the wolves' hearts, killing him quickly and almost painlessly. Peter glances back to see Zariel standing up after the throw, readying her other knife, but Aslan interrupts.

"Stay your blades," he says, seeming to speak to Oreius and Zariel. "This is Peter's fight."

He sees Zariel step back, casting him a reassuring look. Peter focuses back on the wolf.

"You may think you're a king," the animal snarls, "But you're going to die like a dog!" He pounces on Peter, who brings up his sword, but is pushed down by the force.

He hears his sisters screaming his name, and then the weight of the dead wolf is moved off him, and he is looking up into the worried face of Zariel. She sighs in relief and helps him up before Lucy and Susan hug him tightly.

"You alright?" Zariel asks, smiling at him.

"Fine," he replies, and pulls his sword out of the wolf's carcass. Zariel walks over to the other dead wolf and pulls her knife out, making a face, and wipes the blade on the grass, then slides it into its sheath.

Aslan releases the wolf, and tells Oreius, "Follow him. He'll lead you to Edmund."

The centaur obeys, and a small group of soldiers leave to find Edmund.

"Peter," Aslan says. "Clean your sword."

Peter kneels and wipes the blade on the grass, and feels Aslan's paw on his shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia," Aslan says, and takes his paw off his shoulder. Peter stands, and finds the girls beaming at him. Zariel steps forward, and Peter realizes how beautiful she looks in her blue dress.

"Welcome to our ranks, Sir Peter," she says, grinning. "My name is Sir Zariel Blood-Born, Lady Knight of Narnia."

Susan looks at her. "That's right, we still don't have a clue how you knew about Narnia."

Zariel smiles. "Well, I grew up here. Aslan created me from his blood, and then when I was nine, he had to send me away."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Nita asks, pouting. Zariel snorts.

"If I did, then you would have stuck me in a mental institute," she says, and Peter has to admit she has a point.

* * *

 **So there! I'm so sorry it took so long to put this up, but I was busy. My parents are bothering me about spending so much time on the computer, so I don't have more than three hours a day on it. Oh, and Disclaimer; I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **If I don't have at least two reviews more, I won't update, so REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4 :) I hope it's not too bad.**

 **In this I go a bit into depths about Zariel's relationship with Aslan and a bit about Zariel's life in Narnia.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia - it all belongs to C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

There's a grassy hill in the middle of the camp that looks out over the river and fields in Narnia. That's where I'm standing with Aslan, simply talking about how life in the orphanage was like for me. He's listening silently, looking proud that I never retaliated against the mean girls or stopped being so kind.

"You may not be returning to the orphanage this time, little one," Aslan tells me. I stare at him disbelievingly.

"Why not?" I ask, but he only shakes his head and licks the side of my face affectionately. I smile and wrinkle my nose, wiping my face with the sleeve of my grape-colored dress. "I forgot," I say, "How you can be all 'mysterious and powerful' when you want to be."

Aslan chuckles and nudges my shoulder, almost knocking me off balance. "I must speak to Edmund alone, sweet one," he says, and I look down the hill to see the group of soldiers coming back with Edmund riding Oreius' back. He climbs down and I walk away, touching the boy's shoulder reassuringly when I pass.

I quickly make my way down to Peter's tent, and when I stop in front of it, I call, "Peter?"

He opens the tent door and asks, "Yes?"

"Can you get your sisters for me?" I request, and he jogs off to find them. I find Nita and bring them to where the three Pevensies are waiting in front of Peter's tent. My face splits into a broad smile. "I've got some good news."

Lucy perks up. "Is Edmund back?" she asks, and my smile widens. Everyone's smiles light up tired faces, and I lead them near to where Aslan is talking to Edmund. "Edmund!" Lucy calls happily, and the boy and the lion look down at us, one with trepidation and one with amusement.

I hear Aslan's amused voice in my head. _You couldn't wait, sweet one, could you?_

I grin and send back, _You know that I know that you didn't expect me to._

He shakes his mane in conformation and says out loud, "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

Susan, Lucy, and Nita hug him, and Edmund looks relieved.

"Are you all right?" Susan asks.

"A little tired," he admits.

"Get some sleep," Peter says. "And Edmund… Try not to wander off."

I call out Yuma's name, and she appears in front of us. "Can you take Edmund to his tent? And make sure everyone knows not to bother for him." My friend nods and leads Edmund to the tent he will be sharing with Peter.

Peter's POV

Peter sits at the table with his siblings, Nita, and Zariel eating breakfast. He tries not to focus on how beautiful Zariel looks with the rising sun reflecting in her eyes, with her golden hair in a braid over one shoulder and a light purple dress and her gold cloak accenting her light skin and blue eyes.

At the moment, she is talking to Susan enthusiastically, a light flush appearing on her pale cheeks. He hears her describing the balls and dances that she used to go to in other lands. "... and everyone is dressed up in silk and satin, with servants in the finest clothes. First there's the presentation of foreign visitors, where everyone is focusing on one or two people in exotic clothes. Then everyone sits down and starts dinner. There are all sorts of foods, like roast duck and dormice rolled in honey and seeds, and buns that look like honey. And then there's dancing..."

His attention is caught by Lucy saying to Ed, "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed."

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey home," Peter says, and dead silence falls over the table. Zariel breaks it first, flushing with anger.

"Home?" she says, her voice dangerously low and her blue eyes flashing with barely restrained fury. "You have no say in where I go or what I do with my life, your Majesty."

"Nor I," Nita says angrily. "I'm staying with Zari."

"We're going home?" Susan asks faintly, looking distressed and confused.

"You are," Peter says. "I promised mum I'd keep you safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay and fight."

"But they need us," Lucy argues. "All four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous! You and Zariel almost drowned, and Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund says, and they all turn to look at him. "I've seen the things the Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy takes Edmund's hand comfortingly, and Susan and Zariel trade a look. At the same time, they stand up. "I suppose that's it, then," Susan says, and Peter looks at them.

"Where are you two going?"

"To get some practice," Zariel says simply. "Luce, Neets, why don't you come with us?"

They jump up and follow the older girls to the courts. Peter watches the back of a certain gold-haired beauty until Edmund says, "Oh, no."

Peter turns to his wide-eyed younger brother curiously. "What's 'oh, no'?"

Edmund stares at Peter. "You're sweet on Zariel."

Peter's ears turn a little red, and he changes the subject very obviously. "Why don't we get Oreius to teach us fencing?"

* * *

"Just admit it and I'll stop bothering you!" Susan tells me as I help her with her archery.

"I do not!" I protest, repositioning her hand. "And you have to remember to keep your hand here."

"I've seen the way you look at him!" my friend says quietly.

"What way?" I demand.

"And only someone you really like can get you so worked up!" she says, firing the arrow. A ball of fire slams into a rock.

"Nice job, Nita!" I call, and she beams at me before shooting another fireball at the rock.

A small chickadee lands on my shoulder. "The White Witch just demanded an audience with Aslan," he pants. "She'll be here soon."

Susan and I share a worried look and call Lucy and Nita over to us, then run back to the camp.

"Jadis, Queen of Narnia!" a small black dwarf calls.

"Go away, Witch!" someone calls.

"Empress of the Lone Islands!" the dwarf continues.

"You don't belong here! Go away!" another person yells.

The Witch steps off of her litter and approaches the place where Aslan waits.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," the Witch sneers. Gasps run through the crowd and a bubble of hatred rises inside of me.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan says.

"Have you forgotten upon the laws of which Narnia was built?" the Witch asks.

"Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch," Aslan growls. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you will remember that every traitor belongs to me," the Witch says. "His blood is my property."

Peter takes a step forward. "Try and take him then!" he shouts, and I put a hand on his shoulder, shaking my head slightly.

"The girl is right, little king," the Witch taunts cruelly. "Do you think that force will deny me my rights? Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will perish in water and fire." She points at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough!" Aslan commands. "I shall speak with you alone."

He leads her into his tent, and Peter turns to me. "It isn't true, is it?" he demands. "She can't really… kill… Edmund?"

I sit down and press the heels of my hands into my eyes, as if they can beat back terrified tears. "I'm sorry, Peter. It is her right and has been since the beginning of Narnia, when Digory and Polly accidentally brought Jadis to Narnia," I say miserably. "Though," I look up at them, trying to give them hope. "Aslan may find a way to make her relinquish her claim. We just have to hope."

We all sit impatiently, watching the tent for what seems like hours but is probably only minutes. Finally, the Witch throws open the tent flap and marches out, seeming smug about something. Aslan follows her out.

"The White Witch has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan announces. All around, people erupt into cheers.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asks over the noise. Aslan roars at her, and the Witch stumbles back and sits down very suddenly, making the Narnians on Aslan's side laugh.

I hug Edmund happily, but a part of my mind is hung up on the Witch's words. How will I know your promise will be kept? What promise?

I watch Aslan, and after the Witch is carried out, I silently ask him, _What promise, Aslan?_ My only answer is a sad look, and I push through the crowd and open the tent flap.

"Aslan?" I ask, my voice trembling slightly. "Please tell me."

I let the tent fall closed behind me and sit next to where Aslan is lying. He turns his golden eyes on me and then licks my forehead. I move closer and gently stroke his golden mane as I lean against him.

And so he tells me what the Witch bargained for Edmund's life. I bury my face in his mane, tears falling out of my eyes. Aslan gently nudges my locket with my nose. "I will always be with you, my sweet kitten. This locket is filled with some of Narnia's magic. As long as this is safe, I will be with you." I nod with difficulty, biting my lip to stop any more tears escaping my eyes.

* * *

I spend my day with him, tears falling out every little while. When it grows dark and everyone goes into their tents, Aslan and I walk out to a hill and turn our faces up to the stars, quietly gazing up at the bright specks of silvery light and lost in our own thoughts. At midnight, we start our walk into the wood, and neither of us fail to notice the two people following us.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" Aslan asks our two shadows. They approach, looking embarrassed.

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy admits.

"Please, could we come with you?" Susan asks, and I look at Aslan, who studies the girls.

"We would be glad of the company for a while. Thank you," he says.

Susan and Lucy put their hands on his mane, and we walk through the woods for a while.

"It is time," Aslan says. "From here on, I must go alone."

I bury my face in his mane for another second before pulling away and bringing the girls to a place where we can see the Stone Table. The Witch's army is crowded in the area, but they make space as Aslan walks up to the Witch.

Not being able to stand it, I shut my eyes and cover my ears until Susan shakes my shoulder frantically. Her eyes are wide as she looks at my chest.

"Zariel, the blood just… appeared when… when they did it." She points to my chest, and I look down. Blood that is blue, red, and gold pools around where my heart is, and I put a trembling hand in the blood, letting it stain my hand. When I pull it away, I watch as the blood drips off my fingers to land in the earthy forest ground. Where the blood touches the ground, it shimmers in the silver moonlight. Tears mix with it, and it sinks into the ground. When I look back up, the Witch's army is filing out, and I run up to Aslan's body. His mane is gone, and his legs and muzzle are both bound. Tears stream down my face as I press the first two of my blood-stained fingers to my collarbone, then my heart, my lips, my forehead, and finally one of Aslan's paws.

We all lean on Aslan and sob. Lucy unscrews her healing cordial, but Susan shakes her head, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"It's too late," she says, tears choking her words. "He's gone. He must have known what he was doing.

Mice run up to Aslan's body, and Susan tries to shoo them away, but Lucy points out that they are chewing through the ropes. We pull off the ropes as they loosen and throw them to the side. When they finish, some of them scurry up to the pools of blood under my hand and take a sip and then hurry away.

"Thank you, friends," I whisper, and then try to blink away tears.

"We have to tell the others," Susan says.

"We can't just leave him here!" Lucy cries, sounding distressed.

"We don't have a choice," Susan argues.

"The trees," I say, choking on tears. When they look at me, I call out to the forest, "I need a messenger for the king!"

A dryad made of pink flower petals appears before us and we relay our message. She nods and the breeze scatters the petals, blowing in the direction of the camp.

"We should go," Susan says.

"I'm so cold." That's Lucy. I look at her and put my golden cloak around her shivering form.

"Is that better, Luce?" I ask, and she nods. We start back to camp until a big cracking sound echoes through the clearing. We spin around to see the Stone Table split in half and Aslan's body gone.

"What's happened?" Lucy cries.

Suddenly, I turn around and yell, "Aslan!" I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his new mane.

Susan and Lucy aren't far behind me, and when they reach us, Susan says, "But we saw the knife- the Witch."

"They did, I didn't. I wouldn't- couldn't look," I mumble into Aslan's mane. "But the blood on my shirt. Whenever you get hurt, the blood appears on me. I know enough to know a death wound when I see one."

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even Death itself will turn backwards," Aslan says.

"We sent news that you were dead," Susan says. "Peter and Edmund will have gone to war."

"We have to help them," Lucy says, drawing her dagger. I look at her with slight worry. She isn't fit to go into battle normally, let alone now.

"We will, dear one, but not alone. Climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there," Aslan assures Lucy.

"If you can carry Susan, I can carry Lucy," I offer. Aslan nods, and I start the change into my lioness body. Susan and Lucy stare at me, open mouthed.

"You have gotten better at that, little one," Aslan comments, and I give him a feral grin.

"Let's run," I say, and we roar as one.

* * *

 **I hope you like it! I want two more reviews before I update again. I may do it anyways, but it'll make me happy.**


End file.
